Broken Angel
by CrimsonRedWolf
Summary: Alfeegi loses the one thing in life that has ever meant anything to him and, at the age of 6, discovers how grusome the human race can be when it comes to torture.Rated for angst
1. Default Chapter

Um…..yeah…. I feel sooooo special at this moment!! My first fan fiction! Um….yeah…

Anyway…this is pretty confusing at the beginning but hopefully you will understand a bit more before this chapter is over…. ;

Disclaimer: um…heck I don't own Dragon Knights….. --;;;;

(Feegi's Pov.)

The last thing I can remember was the cries of the men and women as they were slaughtered and the warmth of the red liquid that leaked from my less than fatal wounds, staining the cold, wooden floor beneath me. The sounds of gunshots as my rescuer's came in an ambush around the unsuspecting assassins. The screams of my older sister from outside of the building. Screaming out my name in fear of losing me to Fate's hand.

At the moment I was still conscious, but my young eyes only allowed me to see the faint blurs of moving objects. In my current state the only thing I could do was think about what was going on at the moment.

I guess I felt hurt.

Not in the physical way, even though I could feel my body become numb from the sudden chill of the winter night. But the pain I felt came from my heart. Broken and torn from the loss of the one comfort I felt was so dear to me.

I felt as if I was a small dog cast out onto the cold streets with out a home to turn toward. A flicker of light from a small candle in complete darkness. A single star in a blank sky.

I felt . . . lost.

(Normal writing --;)

"So what are we going to do with them? The two survivors?" The albino haired officer whispered softly toward his fellow comrades, trying not to let the two young children currently behind him overhear. A long silence over came the group for awhile until the golden haired man finally spoke up. "There is not much we can do. We may be members of the Dragon Tribe, but we truly have no say in what other countries should do with their problems. I had a soldier ask around if they knew anyone related to them but he had no such luck." The four men became quite once more thinking over their plan. These were but young children and the blasted government was choosing the worst fate for the two and had asked THEM to do it for them. Well, they all knew that there was no chance of a good argument to come from something that wasn't even the Dragon Clans business, so they decided not to fight over it and merely do as they were told. "What are there names?" The young man known as the Lord of the Dragons asked patiently as a much taller man with greased back dark hair was handed a faded paper from one of his soldiers and began to look over it.

"Mia, age 15. Brown hair and hazel eyes. Rather cocky and aggressive attitude. Alfeegi, age 6. Aqua-marine hair and copper eyes. Naïve and innocent character. Not much else is known about the two, sir, other then they happen to be siblings." The tall man's cold red eyes left the paper to look into the saddened blue orbs of his lord. How could that selfish government do such a thing to these children? Having to lose both of their parents was hard enough, but to send them away and in no thought ever allow them to see each other again? He couldn't possibly do such a thing. The young blonde's thoughts were soon interrupted by a soft hand placed onto his tense shoulder causing him to turn around quickly only to be met by the soft brown eyes of his Yellow Dragon Officer and his closest companion. "Don't worry about it, Lykouleon. I'll take care of it." And with out another word from said Dragon Lord, the brunette had already made his way reluctantly over toward the sorrowful youths.

Hazel and copper eyes lifted off the ground as they saw the approaching officer, one filled with anger out of loss and the other seeming lost to the world. It felt hard to tell them what was going on at the moment but the young officer placed a counterfeit smile onto his lips as he approached the two and decided to introduce himself. "Hello children. I am the Yellow Dragon Officer, Ruwalk."

(back to Feegi's Pov)

A few days had passed since my mom and dad had died, but I couldn't help but fell a slight bit. I had been traveling around with this strange guy who I think was named Rublock or Luwalk or something like that. I didn't really take the time to remember it. He told me that I was going to with him somewhere and that Mia was going to go with those other guys. I guess it kind of made me wonder, that, and the fact that every time I would ask such a simple question, this guy would tense up and say some idiotic joke or what not instead. Then again HE was an idiot. Adults were all the same. They became so easily afraid when young children began to ask questions and began to catch on to whatever their plan was. Not that I knew exactly what it was, but I had quite a gift for seeing through disguises and this guy was no different.

"Excuse me mister?" Once again the brunette walking beside me tensed up slightly, forcing down a smile as he looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"I do not mean to be impatient but might you tell me where we are going"

"Um… I'll tell you when we get there. Heh, for a kid you sure do speak pretty neatly. If it wasn't for your size and childlike innocence, I would believe you were as old as me." I grimaced a bit at that, not knowing I it was meant as a compliment of an insult. I didn't sound THAT old… did I?

We stayed quite for a while as I tried to understand what he meant by his last statement, not quite understanding why he would think I sounded old.

"Are you ok, kid?" I must have been quite for more than I thought because now that guy was bent down in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. I had to smile at him. He seemed so cheerful a moment ago and now his eyes showed a tint of worry and regret and I could feel myself tearing up as his eyes began to fill with held back tears. I did not want to see this man cry because of me, and I did not want this man to see me cry.

My mom would always cry when ever she thought that she was alone and she would always tell me that it was better for her to cry alone so that she didn't make anyone else cry because of her.

flashback

It was a rainy, fall day and there wasn't a thing to do. The only thing I could do was stare out of the slightly cracked glass window and watch the rain fall heavily from the heavens as if they were crying with every second that passed.

I had no toys to play with like other children did. No games. No television. Not a thing in this house was enjoyable for a moment and even if it was, I would have had it taken away and given that 'don't mess with thing that aren't yours' lecture. I knew that we weren't rich, and to be precise, we were quite the opposite.

My dad was an advertiser for different products and currently he was off in some other town so we didn't get to see him much and the money he did send was only enough to pay off the bills and taxes. My mom would always work a lot and overwork herself trying to get enough money to buy food. My mom was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had chestnut colored hair, copper penny eyes, and a face like an angel. She was really young, and since she had my sister when she was only 14 she had to quite school to take care of her since her parents abandoned her as a punishment so she never graduated from school. She always said that her dream was to become an actress but most of the plays she had tried in would have caused her to travel out of town often and leave us behind. I really wish that she could get an acting job here, so then I could truly see her smile for once. My sister, Mia, didn't do much around the house and she never had much friends. To put it simply she was one of those kinds of people that looked as if they were going to murder you if you even dared to look at them, but I knew my sister was really nice deep down inside.

It was raining more than ever now, and I was starting to get the idea that we would be flooded out of our miserable home. Beautiful strikes of lightning covered the black clouded sky accompanied by the loud crack of thunder that nearly caused me to jump a foot off of the ground. I heard another crash, this one much smaller, and strangely sounded as if it had come from the kitchen.

Hurriedly, I ran toward the small room that was known to be our kitchen. Mud brown walls, a fridge, stove, oven, sink, and a small wooden table with one broken leg that was carelessly taped back together the best it could be done when me and Mia had played wrestling a few months back and accidentally broke off the fragile furniture. That was when mom decided to bane us from the kitchen unless we really had any reason to go in.

I looked around the dust filled room until I came across the sight of my mom swiftly picking up yet another shattered plate off of the cold, wooden floor.

"Mom? Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, dear. D-don't worry about it, run along now," she stuttered softly. I could feel my own copper eyes begin to haze up as I saw the gentle tears silently flow down her already streaked face.

"M-mom…" I whimpered slightly causing her to look up at me with puffy red eyes replacing her usual soft ones. I could feel my body tremble slightly as I struggled to stop the hidden tears from sliding down my soft cheeks, avoiding my mom's eyes as much as possible. I didn't want to let her see me cry, to see how weak her young boy was turning out to be. To see the disappointment and disgust in her once loving eyes.

I heard the sounds of glass on the floor as she placed them there softly, stood to her feet, and I could imagine her striking my face in anger of seeing me so weak or softly walking away in pure disgust.

Instead I felt her strong arms wrap around me in a loving embrace as she washed the pain I held in and allowed me to weep softly onto her shoulder She rocked me back and forth gentle, treating me like the 5 year old child I was, and whispering a soft lullaby into my ear. We stayed this way for some time until my sobs quieted and my uneven breathe returned to its normal state.

"Now, now Feegi. Please tell me what's the matter," her soft voice asked in concern as I stared sadly into her soft copper colored eyes.

"You were crying and it made me cry too."

I felt like sobbing my pain away once again only to be stopped by my mother's held in giggles. I looked up at her, confusion in my eyes in wonder of why she would laugh.

"So you were crying because of me?" she chucked softly with a sign of amusement shining in her eyes.

"Yes. Why were you crying anyway?"

Her soft chuckles stopped as her eyes once again saddened, causing me to wish I had not brought up the question in the first place. I was about t apologize when a soft smile appeared onto her lips.

"I'm sorry, my young love. Please don't cry again because of me," she said as she stood up off of the ground, helping me up as well. "I was only wondering . . . if I would have enough money to buy you and Mia a gift for Christmas." I smiled up at her, admiring how much my mom loved me and my sister.

"That's all right, mom. We've never gotten a present before so this Christmas won't be much different. I really don't mind."

"No, I'm going to get you both a present from now on even if it kills," she joked casually, smiling one of her famous smiles.

"I promise you THAT, my little angel."

"Kid?"

I woke up out of my trance to see the tear-filled eyes of that guy, Ru. Did . . . did I make him cry? Why would he be sad?

I raised one child-like hand and swept away a single tear that dared to fall down his slender cheek. "Please don't cry, mister. Why would you want to cry?"

"Why would I . . .? You lost your parents and we only made it worse by separating you and . . ." he paused as he saw me chuckle slightly in front of him. He seemed so much like my mom, blaming himself for things that were not even his fault.

"Don't worry about it." I said, a gentle smile placed on my lips.

It was a couple of days before we reached our destination since I had begged that guy, who I remember was named Ruwalk, to take me back to my old house once more before it was taken over by some baka's I did not know. He ended up giving in and we traveled back to get the two things I had left that I was currently carrying, a small stuffed white wolf and a children's book with the last three pages torn out. The only two Christmas presents I had ever gotten.

"Well, here we are," a sigh came from the medium-sized man as we approached a large mansion like building painted a dark brown color and surrounded by weeds and filth, giving it that 'enter if you dare' feeling.

So this was going to become my new home I thought, cautiously approaching the large oak doors. I had a really bad feeling about THIS orphanage.

Um….yeah. Well most likely this probably confused you a bit . . . so I guess I will tell you a few things right here!

Ok, Alfeegi's parents died at an office building and know he is being sent off to an orphanage . . . heck you sort of all ready knew that, huh?

Well . . . heck I can't think . . . --;;;

Well, I guess all I can say is . . . tell me what ya think?! Please? ;;


	2. Arrival

Well, now that I remember what I was gonna say in the first chapter, 1. In this story Kai is 16, Lyk and Ru are both 17, and Teth is 18. Don't ask why it just is that way. You will hear some from the Dragon Clan however mostly it will revolve around Feeg. If you don't like it then tough, don't read. 2. Mostly every thing in my story will have some purpose towards it; I have a strange liking for irony, so yeah. 3. There is going to be quiet a few flashbacks or what not because of Feeg's constantly wanted his now dead mother. Also I will put Mia back into the story somewhere along the road which will eventually cause Alfeegi more grief. Sorry, but I'm that type of person who loves the angst in a story and the kind that enjoys torturing their favorite characters the most so Alfeegi is going to be going through a lot in this story. 4. This story does have some of the Dragon Tribe in it but a lot of the story will be OOC. 5. One other thing is that they lived in Luwa and after the accident Mia stayed in Luwa at an orphanage for teenagers and Alfeegi was sent to an orphanage in Kalaway. (Incase you didn't know, that is a town off of a game called Golden Sun. I'm just borrowing the name for a while. )

Yeah, now that that was cleared up, I wanted to thank you for your kind reviews! I…have never felt…so loved. ;

Ok. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights and sadly never will --;

(Feeg's POV)

I stumbled cautiously up the slightly cracked, cement stairs toward the dark colored mansion, literally hearing the sudden crack of thunder from behind it as the once cheerful skies cried a flood of tears that fell onto my pale, fear-filled face. I had never even begun to dream of what it would possibly be like without my mom or sister, and now BOOM! All of a sudden I was lost to the world without any other place to turn toward. How the heck did things turn out so bad? So bad that now I was heading up the stairs toward my worst fear. The very building you would imagine hearing a long, sickening moan as you see the image of a decaying coarse as it pulled its dead body along the cold wooden floors, looking for the one who had murdered him centuries before and longing for his own taste of sweet revenge. Where in the dead of night you would awaken to the eerie sound of a women, who had committed suicide for love soon after his death, sang a lullaby as she called the name of her forbidden love wondering helplessly along the empty halls. These kinds of places gave me the chills even in my dreams. Then a thought hit me.

They were the Dragon Clan after all, were they not? The same exact group of people that my mother would constantly speak so highly of and would become lost in her own sweet fantasy, saying that they was the type of people you could trust to protect you and take care of you when you needed them the most. I always trusted my mom's word, even though occasionally I would wonder to myself if these wonderful angels she spoke of could even be real. If what she said was true than why was my family and so many others living in torment that the next day you may not have enough money for food or the blasted government would pay a little visit to your home and decide to throw you out because the job you currently had was not enough to pay for a home and a decent meal on the table. I would hear such wonderful news on how the Dragon Tribe had yet again slayed another powerful demon and had saved the lives of many. But what was the point of being saved by them if it meant returning to nothing but a town of rubble that you once knew of as your home?

Was the Dragon's that my mom spoke of really the men who dropped me off and places me into this hell hole? Or was I just too young to understand anything that the grown-ups understood?

At times like this I really wished that I had my mom's heart. The one that gave her the power to smile broadly even when things turned out rough. I never really had too much of a nice life. My dad was never around to 'play catch' or 'go to the park', or really even just 'talk' with like most father and sons did. My sister was a bit of a Goth, wearing all black and locking herself into her room doing who knows what, and the most I ever had heard from her was whenever I was getting bullied and all she would do was stand to the side and allow them to beat the bloody crud out of me as she taunted me and told me how pathetic and weak I was and how much of a disgrace it was to be related to me. The sad part was that most of the time it was HER gang of buddies beating me to the ground. I couldn't even find refugee at my school because of most of the same reasons. Aquamarine hair wasn't exactly what you would call normal around there and being accompanied by two copper penny eyes behind my long bangs wasn't exactly making my life any easier. I was constantly being teased by my classmates and was victim to a gamut of different pranks daily. I even began to fear going out onto the playground for recess because whenever I did I was instantly jumped by my own peers, taking in every hit. Sure I might have been able to take on a few of them, but things were a bit different when the ENTIRE class hated my guts. And the teachers didn't care what we did during our play time, as long as she was able to take her break without distractions, she didn't care if we decided to murder one another. Much help she was, ne? The only thing that had kept me going was the smile I saw on my mother's lips as she asked me how my day went. I know lying was bad, but was it really that necessary to ruin my one joy of the day with the back stabbing truth? Her smile made me want to go on, no matter what I ran into.

My thoughts were interrupted as my foot rested on top of the final step and continued toward the double doors in front of me. I turned around to wave good-bye to that guy, Ruwalk, only to find a black sidewalk missing one specific officer. He had left . . . without saying good-bye.

I sighed rather loudly and turned around to grab hold of the door handle, only to run into the most intimidating human being I had ever seen, and that went a long way knowing my sister and her 'friends'. It was an incredibly large woman who had the image of a world class wrestler of the sort due to the massive size of her muscles. Her face resembled something close to what looked like a large, tan colored orange surrounded by unruly shoulder length brown hair and in the middle of her face were the coldest gray eyes I could ever imagine seeing. She wore a long brown sweater vest and an old, wrinkled blue-gray skirt that made the dirt covered clothes I was wearing caused her to look like a rich old hag with the most beautiful your eyes had ever seen.

I could feel my legs tremble from underneath me as her cold eyes looked my body up and down, observing every little detail of my pale form.

Well, I'll admit I wasn't looking me best. I was wearing a large sleeveless, white shirt that reached past my shivering knees and a pair of torn up black baggy pants, and to match the outfit were a pair of holey old snickers placed on my shivering feet, all of which I might add were much to big for my small body on account that they used to belong to Mia. Hand-me-downs could be such a pain. The only thing on me that was truly mine were the coal black, fingerless gloves on my cold hands that my dad had given me the one time he did come home. My hair was tied back into it's originally formed ponytail, reaching past the end of my shirt and my copper eyes caused me to look a few years older caused by the sleepless night ever since the realization that I was alone, my long spikes flowing over them carefully.

She continued looking me over awhile longer, giving me a rather uneasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't exactly trust this lady too much and I was becoming pretty nervous that she wasn't speaking.

"Well, yer not exac'ly how Ru said you woul' be, bu' I thing you'll do fine 'ere." I jumped nearly an inch off of the ground not expecting to hear her deep accented voice break the eerie silence, or at least not expected her to say anything like that. What would I do fine for?

The next thing I knew I was being dragged by the arm down a long dark hallway by the hag who had earlier introduced herself as Lady Mioki. I gripped onto my prized possessions with my free hand as she opened a large oak door and threw onto the floor of a dusted old attic. I stared up into her ice like eyes, hoping for some answers.

"You will do whatever I say an' whenever I say it. If you argue or shoul' slack off what so ever I will make sure to beat ya down so hard you'll wish that you were in 'ell rather than here. Now this is yer new room. Clean it up or whatever bu' you have 15 minutes an' no more. If I don' see ya in th' kitchen by then ya better as well be expec'ing pain, boy."

With that she slammed the hard wood door which shook the whole entire room causing random boxes to fall onto my shaking body. What in Dusis was I doing here? That woman said she was going to hurt me, but what did I do to deserve this? This women really did scare me half out of my wits, but pushing that aside I began to remove the boxes off of my fragile form. I reached over toward my stuffed animal and my book and held them as close to my heart as I could. My two possessions, all I had left was in my arms now. They were the only item I had ever gotten from my loving mother and my cruel hearted yet benevolent sister. I had to look on the bright side and smile, that's what my mom would have told me to do. Besides, it was only an orphanage with a creepy hag running it. Many other kids survived it so, so would I, I said to my self as I stood to my feet and opened the door. I could clean later, I really didn't favor pain that much so the best thing to do now was search for the kitchen and deal with Lady Mioki the best way I could.

(normal) ((((far off with Ru))))

The brown haired man cautiously stepped under an odd shaped tree with a large amount of leaves still placed on them not affected by the winter that was coming, in hope of avoiding the pouring rain. His eyes wondered the deep forest slowly, trying to catch any sign that his blonde haired friend was here.

'Damn it, Lykouleon. The rain is no place for a Dragon Lord to play hide and go seek in.' Ruwalk continued to swear to himself softly as he searched for the blue eyed boy. A few moments of searching in the freezing rain was rewarded as he saw the image of the one he was in search of sitting under the autumn colored leaves of an oak.

"You know, you shouldn't run off like that, Lykouleon. It isn't very polite of a Dragon Lord such as yourself," he smirked slightly as he was greeted with a cold glare from the 17 year old teenager.

"You know what? For our first mission by ourselves this one really bit it big," the young prince began flatly staring at a single pebble as it was drowned by the large drops of rain falling all over the small town as Ruwalk sat down beside his grieving friend. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We didn't get ta kick any demon butt!" The two laughed slightly at that thought. The whole time that they had traveled to Luwa, they were hopping with joy hoping they would get to fight a demon or two, not end up babysitting.

"Do you think those two are going to be ok?"

"Yeah, that chick looked hard core! I think she's the type that you wouldn't want to get to close to. And the kid should be. . .fine," a silence passed between the two as Lykouleon awaited an answer for the sudden pause. 'Kuso, you HAD to pause, didn't you?'

Placing a counterfeit smile onto his lips, Ruwalk shrugged and stared up toward the heaven's as they cried in what seemed to be pain.

"Don't sweat over it, he should be fine. Besides, I lived at that orphanage before I became a Dragon Officer remember?"

Yeah……I know you don't have to tell me …..I completely suck. But that's alright I guess It's all good.

Please….don't despise me for doing something wrong in my story. I'm not perfect. U.U


	3. Chapter 3: Disipline

_Konnichi wa to all of you out there! It's 2005! Already! Yeah…… hurray and all…….. A plot! Yay! Ok. Anyway I have put a lot of thought into this story and even if I can't write what so ever I have actually found out what's going to happen in my story._

_Ok anyway….Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragon Knights_

_Um… Warnings: Alfeegi getting bullied, a drunken fool, and um… more bullying _

_Nyaa….. So …. Let the story begin??_

((Alfeegi's POV)) (I'm probably going to do the whole thing in his pov)

I woke up at what was thought to be around 5:00 or so in the morning to the booming voice of Lady Mioki as her figure appeared in the attic doorway with her usual greeting of calling me 'a lazy bum of a child who couldn't do a thing to help out anyone else and the only reason I was here was because I wasn't good enough to live on the streets' and leaving an entire gamut of cleaning supplies for my early morning chores. I stretched into the new position as I sat up from the cold wooden floor I had adopted as my official bed, removing the thin hole covered blue rag that had covered me the night before. Reaching my two dirt covered arms toward the raw wooded ceiling, allowing them to crack noisily, I stood and stumbled clumsily over towards a large bowl resting in a far corner of the attic. The bowl was definitely not in the most meant condition, merely being filled with dirt colored water that occasionally leaked out of the many cracks implanted into it.

'Only** three days and I'm already completely disgusted by this place**' I thought, dunking my already cold hands into the freezing water desperately trying to wash the filth off of my arms. After a few minutes of scrubbing each arm, they began to turn a light shade of red and sting in a dreadful burn causing me to withdraw my actions and wash my dirt covered face. Cupping my hands into a miniature bowl, I scooped up the water and hesitantly splashed it against my face, my whole body shivering slightly as the icy water slowly fell from my chin.

I stood up off of my knees, once again stumbling across the pitch black room toward the supplies that was left next to the door, having only my instincts leading me to my destination. After a while of searching I reached the supplies, placing a few of them into my arms as I walked out into the even darker hallway making my way towards my first chore.

'**Okay, let's see. First I have to get rid of last nights dinner, then I wash all of the dishes for breakfast, sweep the west side of the orphanage, was the kitchen floor, clean out the boys bathroom, wash all of the boys clothes, make all of their beds, clean their rooms, and then I might have enough time to make it to the last hour of lunch.'**

The morning worked exactly how it had the previous days, my bones cracking with every movement as I worked through my chores, everything moving smoothly until the boys bathroom came into play. The medium-sized room was nothing like at home as it was only a dust covered room consisting ofat least 20 or more wooden barrels that were to be emptied daily by yours truly; a job that made me sick to my stomach. After said job was over, my stomach turned with a nauseous feeling as I entered the boy's bedroom around 10:00, feeling sick at the fact that I was cleaning up after other orphan's like myself as if I were their lap dog.

Coming close to around lunch, I had finished all of the chores and was now entering the large kitchen to find most of the orphan's still sitting to breakfast, lost in conversation without a care in the world. I walked over towards the white counter, stepping clumsily over my overly sized shoes, as I approached an extremely buff woman serving out seconds. Grabbing a tray off of the pile, I waited in line for the woman to slam a large amount of mush that hardly even seemed edible onto it, glaring at me with disgust. I began to walk towards a vacant table across the room only to be shoved onto my back by a large elbow hitting against my chest causing my tray to spill against the floor nest to my body.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't see you there."

I growled deep into my throat as my copper eyes glared at the boy known as Kai looking down on me with a fanged grin as his gang of thugs laughed at me from behind him. Kai was a medium sized man, and how a smaller man could become the leader of a gang I decided not to ask. If you had one good look at him you would consider him good for his reputation, but a second glance indicated that he was only a 14 year old boy. He had soft looking amber eyes that were covered over by long dirt colored bangs accompanied by a crimson red bandana that covered the back of his head setting off more of a thief like look instead of orphan. He wore a faded orange shirt that flowed over his baggy seaweed colored pants along with two, elf like boots. With all of how he dressed and acted, the thug reminded me a lot of my sister, which was a rather bad thing since I was never afraid of my sister and this guy was no different.

"What's wrong? Is the little wimp gonna fight back?" he said in a low, teasing tone as he used one of his muscular arms to lift me off of the ground by my shirt collar to look me in the eyes as I continued to growl threateningly in the back of my throat. "You better watch what you do, ponytail, or I'm gonna have to make your life a living hell," he growled out, throwing me hard against the floor before walking away with his gang as the entire room laughed at my humiliation.

Noticing the sudden rumble in my stomach, I turned with pleading eyes toward the large woman to only be met with a disgusted glare.

"No seconds," she yelled over the laughter as a tall black haired girl approached her for the third time afternoon. I sighed with disappointment as I stood to my feet, dusting off my clothes the best I could. This place was not very different than back at home, except for the fact that I was treated like a servant.

I sighed once again as I made my way through the halls of the orphanage, passing be different doors to hear the sounds of children playing and having fun. I was expected to be doing my afternoon chores, which consisted of cleaning out the girls bathroom which was just as bad as the boys, but at this point I was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. So, with that thought, I walked lazily towards the attic where I slept on the cold floor since I had no bed like the others. The only thing I could look forward to anymore was a good, long nap.

A few hours had passed as the sun began to set behind the mountains I saw through my window, as I awoke to a furious voice and the sudden pain of my arm being pulled from under my body as my face came into contact with the floor. I lifted my face slightly off of the ground to see the red face of Lady Mioki as her grip on my arm tightened in anger.

"What the bloody 'ell do ya think ya doin'?!" came the slurred, angry voice along with the stench of alcohol that burned my eyes as I began to gag helplessly. "Yer suppose ta be doin' yer chores, boy!"

"I got tired so I decided to take a break," a murmured honestly, desperately trying to free my suffocated arm from the drunken woman's hold. "The other kids can do my chores today."

"I'm da one who says what goes on aroun' here ya understand me, damn it!" she yelled as I felt my body lift off of the ground as she threw me across the room, my shoulder smashing into the ground breaking my fall. "Now, ya bett'r get back ta work or ya gonna regret it ya little wretch!"

"No, you drunken old hag! If you expect me to do everything you say then you're in for a hell of a surprise!" I screamed at her, for once using my sister's tongue instead of my own. At first the look of her surprised face made me believe I had finally done something right only to have second thoughts as I felt her hand strike against my face, knocking me back to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE WRETCH OF A CHILD!! YA THING YOU CAN SPEAK TO YA ELDERS IN SUCH A WAY!!? I'LL TEACH YOU TO WATCH YA MOUTH, FOOL!!" she spat out heatedly as her fist pounded against my flesh in painful blows, bruising my arms and chest as she cursed at me with every blow. I screamed out in pain, begging her to stop, yet she continued to beat my body against the cold floor.

After some time, she let out a deep growl before throwing my body against a pile of boxes causing them to fall from their place onto my aching flesh. I heard the door slam shut as she stomped off still furious with me, yet I didn't move an inch from where I was. My body screamed out in pain, but not like it used to. When I was bullied back at home, they would do it for fun and wouldn't go so far as to severely bruise my skin too bad and even if they did my sister would always show up and kick the crud out of them saying that only she could beat me up that bad. What a heartless thug of a sister I had that made even a demon cringe with jealousy out of how cruel she could be, but she still protected me when things got bad . . . and now it finally hit me that I really did miss her because now I didn't have anyone to pick me up when I was down anymore, even if it wasn't literally. I whimpered softly as I lay underneath the pile of junk above me, holding my body close as tears dripped swiftly off of my cheek. Why did it have to happen this way? Why did they have to hurt me? Why didn't…..I get the love and affection other's got?

I guess it's not always good to be different.

_Um…ok … if I completely confused you right there….. -- ….. since Feeg is pretty much the only aqua haired guy I've seen so far (and this is a normal town…not like Draqueen) he does all the work while the other's are treated as if their on vacation… _

_And please ….do not flame me too much because I already know my story bites…. -- nyaa……I'll try to make everything more understandable but you won't see any of the other's until Feeg grows up… ;_


	4. Chapter 4

Nyaaaaaa………..sorry everyone for putting this up so late…..my friends wouldn't stop bugging me to put it up, but here it is….enjoy?

The months went by as they had the first few days. I would wake up before the sun rose at the old hag's footsteps coming toward the so called room I had in the attic and do every single chore in the household from dawn to dusk except for the cooking. Lady Mioki once put me in charge of cooking duty as well but I had never cooked a single day before in my short life nor watched anyone else do so. As soon as I began, the chaos had already started. I blew up a bag of bread in the microwave that needed defrosting broke practically every dish I got my clumsy, sweaty hands on, burned the napkins that happened to be right next to the stove, did a "magic trick" on the vegetables turning them coal black, blew apart the small ham that was in the oven, burned my only t-shirt at the edge of the sleeve, and accidentally tripped on my shoelaces, flinging the burned and might I add hot vegetables into the original cooks face. I did happen to make something that looked similar to a stew, but as soon as it was served there was an entire dinning room full of sick people throwing up all over the somewhat clean floors. And we all happen to know who had to clean it up. Let's just say that that was not a good experience and one that would hopefully never be repeating itself.

So, I do every chore in the household from dawn to dusk except for cooking and I barely get to eat a bite due to the fact that there happens to be a boy named Kai….or was it Rai? Anyway, as soon as I do finish those chores, I track all the way back up to the highest room in the house where all I have to look forward to is an angry old hag that beats me relentlessly before I go to bed and tells me how worthless I am and how I'm such a burden to her. I didn't mind that much really, it didn't seem to hurt anymore. As I slept on the floor with large navy blue eyes staring at the beautiful night sky, thinking to myself as I tried to fall asleep. Were Lady Mioki's beatings becoming less and less painful, or was I just used to the pain?

I awoke at the same time I had everyday before and listened for those footsteps before I actually got up. . ……….. ….. Complete silence. No angry footsteps. No loud, frustrated voice. No insane face appearing in my room, looking at me as if I were trash. Nothing but beautiful silence. I ended up falling to sleep again and awoke a second time at the sound of cheerful birds singing to the beautiful day as the sun began to rise. Strange, I never woke up this late. Did something happen to Lady Mioko?

At that moment the door opened and there at the door appeared the hateful woman. She was in a beautifully clean blue church dress, her tan skin looking as if it were the first time it had ever truly been cleaned, dark brown hair neatly tied back in a bun, and a smile upon her face that clearly did not fit her.

"M-my Lady Mioki, are you feeling alright this morning?" I asked shyly, afraid to get slapped for daring to ask a question.

Her smile grew; even a few slight giggles escaped her lips, running shivers down my back. "Why, little Alfeegi-kun, I'm quite fine, dear. Thank you for asking."

Ok, either she had gone completely insane or had taken a little too much of the wrong medicine.

"hehe, now what's with the staring? Oh yes. I'd like you to try something on for me" In her hands, the large woman held clothing that looked as if they would fit me. I stared for a bit longer, checking if it was an imposter of something from the demon tribe, then grabbed the outfit and ran behind some boxes for a bit of privacy. I walked back toward her as soon as I was done changing, wearing a silk white, long sleeved button up dress shirt and a lovely pair of navy blue pants along with a brand new pair of tennis shoes. New clothes and acting strangely polite, this couldn't be the cruel woman. I stared up at her again with determination to prove that she was a fraud.

She smiled once again down at me and softly spoke more kind words out of red painted lips. "You look adorable. Now, go wash up. The only showers in the whole building are next to my room." I ran as far away from her as possible. This woman scared me more than the angry witch did.

An hour and a half had passed as I scrubbed desperately at my skin, trying to clean it if by only a little. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom in the new clothes, my aquamarine hair tied neatly in a braid. I walked around for what seemed like ever in search for Lady Mioki. When I finally found her, she was waiting patiently, staring at the two large oak doors that led to the outside world that I hadn't seen in six months. Grey eyes turned toward my direction as that odd smile showed itself once again.

"I've been waiting for you Alfeegi. You look absolutely wonderful."

I gulped loudly. "Lady M-mioki? W-why are you being so…….nice to me?" I shut my eyes and placed my arms over my head defensively as if expecting punishment. She bent down and stared grey eyes into my own blue ones. "If anyone asks you anything about your life here, tell them that I have been extremely kind, the food is wonderful, you have a fabulous room, and life couldn't be better. If you don't, I won't be so kind and merciful."

What? Why would anyone ask……?

The two large doors behind me opened suddenly practically making me jump out of my skin. The next thing I knew, I was being hugged from behind as someone mumbled words into my hair.

"N-nani!" My arms and feet moved violently as I tried to free myself from the strong arms that were holding me. Before I knew I knew it, the arms were gone and I was face forward on the ground.

"Heh, not to graceful are you?"

I turned around to glare at the one who said those words only to stop. A tall, smiling man with amber eyes, fancy clothing and brown hair with red tints at the ends stood before me. I pointed a small finer at the man accusingly and stared, mouth open.

"I….it's………………….. small one, R-U-W-A-L-K. And how are you this very fine day?" I felt a tad bit uncomfortable as his amber eyes looked my body over carefully from my shoes to the tip of my hair, searching for anything that wasn't suppose to be there.

Lady Mioki stood before me drawing his attention away from me. "He is quite fine, thank you. Does he look as if he's not?"

"No, he looks perfectly fine…." Worried eyes stared at the small fraction of my face you could see around Lady Mioki's large waists. "Buuuuuuuuut, I think I would like to ask him a few questions." He smiled lightly at me with gentle eye. "Would you like to have lunch with me, Alfeegi?"

"Uh……s-sure?" Ruwalk grinned widely, and then grabbed my hand before looking back at Lady Mioki again. "Lady Mioki, if it's alright with you, the questions I direct to Alfeegi I want to be answered by Alfeegi, not you." It was that guy from before, the one who put me here. Why should I be frightened of him? Maybe it was just the odd glares I saw on Lady Mioki's face as I walked out of the building with the Dragon.

-An hour later-

Ok, it's decided, this man is an idiot. For a whole stupid hour, I have obediently followed him around these streets searching for any place that would possibly sell food and yet I find myself tired, lost, and hungry, sitting on the curb as he helplessly asked every person in sight for directions.

"Really, can you possibly explain to me how a moron such as yourself got the rank of Dragon Officer?" I groaned as I clutched my growling stomach, trying to quiet it.

He grunted as he sat down beside me. "If you think you can find a restaurant, by all means lead the way. You know, we can always go back to that hot dog stand."

"I would rather eat food that is eatable."

-10 minutes later-

"See? Food."

There we stood before a perfectly decent restaurant with a creative sing and neat decorations embedded into the wood. He smiled for about the millionth time that day and patted my head which annoyed me beyond words.

"Heh, well you did a good job little Feegi-kun!"

I stared up at him with innocent eyes. "My name is Alfeegi, sir. A-L-F-E-E-G-I."

Our table was on the far side of the building, the farthest away from the door. I was surprised he was still going to get me something to eat, even after the way I had spoke to him, acting like a spoiled child. To him it probably didn't seem all that great, fried chicken and white rice with rolls for a side dish, but to me it was heaven. I hadn't eaten anything as wonderful as this since the death of my parents and my extremely small and skinny body could probably prove just that. As soon as our food was at the table, I smiled for the first time in months as I stuffed the wonderful gift into my mouth.

"So…" Ruwalk asked after his first bite of the rice. "How do you like life there?" "Well…" I thought for a moment to find the right words to reply with.

'If you don't, I won't be so kind and merciful.'

I faked a bright smile and stared up into amber eyes. "Lady Mioki is extremely kind and the food is absolutely wonderful. I have a fabulous room and life couldn't be better!" I felt sick, having to lie. But, isn't my own well being worth anything whatsoever? I once again stared into amber orbs as they stared back, searching for a lie in my eyes.

His worried smile was a bit hard to understand, but I smiled kindly to assure him that all was fine.

"Well, if you're certain…." He said, closing his eyes as he drank his drink.

"Have you visited my sister recently?"

Gross. His eyes opened quickly and he spit out whatever it was he was drinking all the way across the table where I happened to be sitting. Disgusting, sickening,… whatever word you wanted to use for the situation.

"Well, have you?" Those stupid eyes of his again looked into mine pitifully. I wish he would answer my question and stop staring at me.

"….yes….."

"Is she ok?"

"………………………" He looked at the table, his cup, a fork, the waitress, anything but me. I waited for a while until his eyes sparkled and the smile appeared once again.

"Hey, how about some ice-cream? Kids like ice-cream, right?"

I sighed, knowing my question was not going to get answered before I was dragged off in search for an ice-cream stand.

The day passed quickly and the night sky was already filled with stars by the time we arrived at the shelter. Mr. Ruwalk had to speak with Lady Mioki, so I just wondered around aimlessly until I finally decided to go to bed. Unfortunately, on the way to the attic I walked right by Lady Mioki's room and over heard there conversation.

Ruwalk sat in the small chair that sat in front of Lady Mioki's large oak desk. He looked much more worried than he had during the day, Lady Mioki having the same expression on her round face. Both stared at each other until Ruwalk decided to speak first.

"My Lady Mioki, it appears that Alfeegi enjoys it here……or at least that's what he tells me."

A crooked, ugly smile appeared on her fat lips. "Really? Well that's no surprise; he's treated with a lot of care. But you see, due to his odd………appearance, the other children constantly make fun of hi and will sometimes injure him when I am not around. Of course, if you raise the pay I receive for caring for him, I can assure his safety."

I felt like I was going to throw up. She was paid to take care of me….no one cared here, I was only a toy they used to gain money. I was told to lie so she would get more money….No one cared, not even the dragons. They paid these cold-hearted people to watch over me so they wouldn't have to do it themselves. I was nothing to them or anyone else. Did………..did no one care anymore?

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I tried desperately to hold in the sobs that were dieing to be let out. If no one wanted me………….than why should I stay here anymore?

Ruwalk smiled slightly. " My lady, I'm sure you do a wonderful job. But…..I think I would rather take Alfeegi back to the castle with me instead." Ruwalk stood before the fat woman could protest and walked out of the room. A whole night was spent looking through out the building but no blue haired boy was found.

Only the front door wide open and nobody in sight for miles.

M'k….sorry for the long wait and all for those who were waiting………I feel sick, I'm gonna go to bed now….. see how much I care? I wrote it up even though I feel like I'm gonna faint. Well, happy labor day all. Oh, yeah. I think I changed what they looked like a bit, so sorry.


End file.
